Wrestlemania 2007
by salazarslytherin
Summary: This is my first WWE fic. Raven comes back and...chaos insues. Read it, please be nice since it's my first WWE fic.


(AN: My take on the 2006 Royal Rumble. I got some of the idea from another story.)

The clock on the screen counts down as the crowd is counting along with the clock. Orton and RVD are stomping the boots into HHH.

"Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One." The lights go out and the final entry is a RAW superstar. "Creep" hits the PA system as a wrestler steps out onto the ramp. The biggest pop of the night goes off and the fans realize who it is.

"It's Raven! Oh my fucking god it's Raven!" scream Joey Styles. Raven continued to walk down the ramp and took off his leather jacket and slid in. Orton rushes at Raven and attempts to hit him with a right jab. Raven put up his hand and caught it. Kicking Orton in the gut, he put Randy's head under his arm and hit Randy with a brain buster. Raven picked up Orton by the hair and tossed him out of the ring.

"Raven is back and he's on FIRE!" King yelled into his headset.

"Raven eliminated Orton. That's a damn shame!" Coach said

"You're just made because you were already eliminated" Joey said to Jonathan

Raven walked over to HHH who had RVD in the corner. Raven dropped down to he knees and rolled out of the ring. He reached under the ring and grabbed a table, and two steel chairs. As he tossed them into the ring he held onto the final chair and crawled back in the ring. WHAM! He nailed The Game across his back with the chair.

Raven set up the table and motioned to RVD to help him with The Cerebral Assassin. Hitting Hunter once more in the head with the chair he laid him on the table. RVD was up on top of the ladder he set up and was getting ready to jump. Raven pushed the ladder over sending RVD outside of the ring to the floor.

"Raven just blindsided and eliminated RVD!" The King yelled

Raven hit hunter once more with the chair and stood up on top of the table. Raven hit Hunter. Raven tucked HHH's head underneath his arm and hit the Raven Effect. Raven picked Hunter up by his long hair and threw him over the top.

"RAVEN JUST WON THE RUMBLE! RAVEN'S GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Joey was screaming happily. The pyro went off and Raven got onto the top turnbuckle and did his pose. Just then John Cena's music hit and he stepped out on to the ramp with a microphone in hand.

"Well!" Cena said looking down the ramp at Raven "looks likes the nut job is here in WWE. Congratulations on winning the Rumble against a couple of pussies. But you'll never-"Cena was cut off by Raven.

"Shut your ass right there Cena." Raven said "You know when I left TNA all I heard when I told people I was coming here I only heard your name. People saying how great you are. How unbeatable you are. Let's not wait until Wresltemania to go at it. Tomorrow night on Raw. Me and you in a…" he paused for the whole dramatic effect. "House of fun weapons match for your title. "

"You're on" Cena said and The Royal Rumble went off the air.

Next Night on RAW:

The camera is not showing this: Raven is backstage getting ready in his locker room when the door opens and in walks none other than…Tommy Dreamer. Tommy walks over to Raven and stares him right in the eyes. Raven stood up and extended his hand. Dreamer looked at it, reached out and shook it.

"Glad you got my call man," Raven said to Tommy as he went back to taping his hands up. "Worried you weren't going to show."

"What do you think I'd miss out on this opportunity? Like a phoenix The Raven's Nest will rise from the ashes." Dreamer said with a huge smirk on his face. "Time to shake shit up in the WWE." The camera switches to Joey Styles and The King.

"Well folks we got a hell of a match coming up next for you." Joey spoke to the television audience.

"That's right Joey. We've got Raven vs. John Cena in a House of Fun Weapons match for the WWE title." King spoke "It's sure to be a hellacious match."

Tommy Dreamer's music hits and he comes out with a kendo stick in hand. Dreamer walks over to the announce table and takes a seat.

"I had no idea Tommy was back in WWE." King said to Joey.

"Neither did I, what the hell is going on here?" Joey asked Dreamer as he took a seat next to Joey not saying a word not even putting on a headset. "Well, okay then…"

Raven's music and he walks out to the ring and does his pose on the apron. He steps in and sits in the corner waiting for Cena. Behind him on one of the four sides of the ring is a steel cage wall. On it is weapons hung to it by hooks and other things. Cena comes out and Raven grabs the top rope pulling himself up.

The ref holds up the belt and hands it off to the timekeeper. Raven wastes no time and grabs a cookie sheet off the wall. He bashes Cena in the head three times then delivers a dropkick to his face. Cena now pissed off gets to his feet and whips Raven into the ropes. Raven ducks a clothesline attempt by Cena. Cena launches himself off the ropes and nails Raven with a shoulder block.

Cena walks over to the wall and pulls off a steel chair. He delivers the blow to Raven's left knee and keeps hitting it until his chair breaks. Cena flips Raven over and puts him in the STFU. Raven is screaming and grabs the ropes forcing Cena to get off of him. Cena picks up Raven and gives him a suplex three times.

Cena taunts the crowd and steps out of the ring pulling a table out from underneath. Cena tosses it into the ring and rolls back in setting it up in the center. Cena walks over to Raven and picks him up by his hair and walks him over to the cage wall. Cena bashes Raven's head into the cage until Raven begins to bleed from the head. Cena sets Raven up for the five knuckle shuffle and hits it perfectly. He picks Raven up and FU's him through the table.

Dreamer runs into the ring standing behind Cena kendo stick in hand waits until Cena turns around. Dreamer unleashes a flurry of attacks with his kendo stick on Cena. Cena is busted wide open and is knocked out. Dreamer walks over to Raven and grabs his limp body tossing it onto of Cena. 1…2…3!

"OH MY GOD! RAVEN WON! RAVEN WON! HIS SECOND MATCH AND HE'S THE WWE CHAMPION!" Joey screamed. Back in the ring Raven and Dreamer were beating the holy hell out of Cena. Next thing Rob Van Dam runs out and faces Dreamer and Raven standing in front of Cena.

"Thank god someone is out here to stop this brutal beat down!" King ejaculated. RVD turned around and began stomping on Cena along with Raven and Dreamer. Edge and Ric Flair come out to help Cena. Flair and Edge beat the hell out of Raven and Dreamer…then the lights in the arena go out.

"What the hell!" King screamed. Just then the lights came back on and standing in the ring with Flair, Edge, and Cena all laid out was The Sandman, Sabu, and Mick Foley. All of the standing superstars were wearing ECW t-shirts. Joey Styles left his broadcast position and walked down to the ring to join the superstars.

"It's about damn time!" Joey said into a mic as he stepped through the ropes. "ECW is here and ready to take on every last son of a bitch in that locker room to prove that we own the Wrestling business. Right now I want to bring out the two men who helped get all of the guys back here. Come on out!" Shane McMahon's music hit and he came out wearing an ECW shirt. As he walked to the rings the fans booed him and threw stuff at him. After Shane was in the ring the ECW theme hit and out came Paul Heyman.

"For too long have we been ridiculed!" Heyman said grabbing the mic from Styles. "For too long rumors were saying that ECW was dead. How wrong they were! You may be wondering how all of this came about. Well, about two and a half months ago Raven and Sabu planned on leaving TNA as soon as their contracts expired. I got the idea after a brainstorm session with Sabu, Raven, and Joey.

"Joey was already here in the WWE and I had the number to one of the most powerful people in the business. Shane McMahon." Paul handed the microphone to Shane.

"For years I've known ECW was strong. Every time two former ECW guys got in the ring we'd hear 'E-C-Dub!' I've grown tired of playing by father's rules and decided to take up Paul on his offer to help bring these guys back.

"I waited months as I greased the right players, signed the right contracts, and filed the right paperwork. I thought my vision of ECW defeating the WWE would never happen. Then I got word that Raven would make his debut on The Royal Rumble. Then I knew it was happening. All the rest of the guys had already signed contracts and were waiting for Raven who would lead the revolution.

"So here it is, the new WWE champ. No, scratch that. Sandman get the briefcase." Sandman walked out of the ring and went under it and pulled out a silver briefcase. "The new ECW World Champion Raven! And the new ECW Tag Team Champions: Sabu and Dreamer. The new WWE champion…Mick Foley!

"Here it is: an open challenge to anyone and everyone in the WWE locker room. If you think you can take on the greatest superstars of all time then come get it. "Shane dropped the mic and presented the titles to their rightful owners.


End file.
